Soda's in Charge
by ihatebooks124
Summary: This story takes place when ponyboy fell asleep in the lot wit Johnny. Only Darry is away on a skiing trip with some old friends. How will Soda handle things. This story contains spanking. It was the only punishment i could find for back in the 60's. If you dont like it dont read. I do not own the outsidres.


**I do not own The Outsiders **

**This story takes place when right after Ponyboy fell asleep in the lot with Johnny.**

**Last time Darry was the one to slap Pony in the face, only this time Darry went away with some old friends and Soda is in charge. **

**Ponyboy's POV **

"Glory, how long was I asleep Johnny."

Johnny was out like a light. I didn't want to wake him up. I could only imagine what time it was. Darry would have skinned me if I was out this late. Good thing he's on the ski trip with his friends. Soda never gets mad at me.

I walked all the way home by myself. It was freezing outside. I didn't even have any cigarettes left. I showed up to the door. I figured Soda would be asleep. I walked in trying to be quiet.

"Good Lord Pony, where in the world have you been." He sounded furious.

" I fell asleep in the lot with Johnny."

" Why the hell didn't you come home."

" I don't know, I came home as soon as I woke up."

"Who was with you."

" Well….umm… nobody" I sounded so stupid.

" NOBODY!" soda exploded. This wasn't like him to get so angry with me. " You just got jumped by the socs. And now you walk home by your self, again, at TWO IN THE MORNING. Ponyboy, you are grounded. If Darry ever found out about this after he left me in charge he'd kill us both. You need to use that head of yours instead of wasting it on those stupid books."

"Shut up Soda. Just because you a moron doesn't mean I have to be one too. I'm going to bed."

" I hope you enjoy that room because your going to be in it for a looooong time." Soda was beginning to sound identical to Darry. I didn't care Soda's not the boss of me. But I hated fighting with him. He's usually the only person who understands me. Especially when Darry is hollering at me. I hoped he'd be over this whole mess by tomorrow.

Chapter 2

**Ponyboy's POV **

I woke up late. The house was empty and quiet.(which it never is) I walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast. There was a note:

_Dear Ponyboy, _

_I had to go to work today until 8:00 p.m. There's eggs in the refrigerator and still some cake in the ice box for breakfast. And don't you even think about going anywhere to day. Steve and Two-bit will let me know if you went anywhere. And your gonna get it if I find out you did._

_Sodapop _

I crinkled the note up and threw it away. I heard a knock at the door. It was Johnny.

" Hey pony."

"Hi Johnny" I said.

" Everything ok." He asked

" Soda grounded me."

" oh noooo." he said with great disappointment.

"what?"

"well…. You remember Cherry, from last night. She likes you a lot. She wanted to see you again. She wanted to meet you at the Dingo. But I guess if your grounded….."

" Now wait a minute. I'm Soda's not going to find out if I left."

" are you sure."

"well….we just cant run into Steve or Two-bit, and we'll be fine"

"Are you sure"

" Yah, now lets get going."

When I got to the Dingo Cherry was waiting out side. We went in and had a coke. We talked about all of the fun we had last night. She also said something about how she cant see Dally again or she'll fall in love with him. At the time I didn't understand what she was talking about. What could she see in Dally? Finally Marcia showed up and gave her a ride home I took the bus home. It was only 6:00 pm. Soda was still gonna be at work for 2 hours.

I got home and went in the house.

"PONYBOY". soda shouted. I froze in place. Why was he home so early"

" Aren't you supposed to be at work. The note said you would be home at 8:00"

" I lied, I knew you were going to see that Cherry chick. Two-bit told me everything. I knew you would try to sneak back here, but I got out of work at 5:00. If grounding you didn't work. I guess I'm going to have to try something else."

"What are you gonna do spank me.?" I laughed

"you think it's funny. Well we'll see if it's funny." he couldn't seriously think he was going to SPANK ME. I ran for the door. Soda chased after me. He was only in socks and was really fast. He caught me from behind, and carried me to the bedroom with his arms wrapped around my stomach.

" Let me go" I fought but Soda was to strong. He sat down on the bed and put me over his knees. Without warning he started spanking me. He smacks hurt a lot worse then I thought. I couldn't believe this was happening. My legs were kicking up and down so fast my shoes went flying. He crossed one leg over both of mine and kept on spanking. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I saw Steve looking in through the bedroom window.

"HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA, I cant believe he's actually doing it." I realized the whole gang was at the window. Seeing me over my big brother's knees getting spanked. I was so embarrassed and mad I started to cry. The pain wasn't what made me cry but it was so humiliating. Finally Soda stopped. He pulled me into a hug.

" I'm sorry I had to do that Pony, but I had to keep you in line." Soda left the room and shut the door. I wasn't leaving my room this time.

Around 10:00 o'clock Darry was home. He came into my room.

" hey pony"

"hey Darry" I said with a defeated expression

" I heard about what happened. You have to realize me and Soda only punish you because we love you. I know soda isn't usually the one to do it but he was in my shoes this time, and you saw what happened."

"did he really have to give me a spanking?'

" Don't worry, me and soda let the rest of the gang know if they give you any trouble about this situation we'll let 'em have it.

" Thanks Darry"

**I know the spanking thing was kind of stupid but it was the only punishment for back then and it was kind of funny. **


End file.
